Knack, Jak, and Daxter: Fusion Planet
by Dragboar of the Skies
Summary: A Jak/ Knack crossover, when the discovery of a mysterious ruin caused both sides of a planet to remerge. Fast forwarding two months later, Jak and Daxter joins Knack, Lucas and Ryder, on their Sunday hike when it ended with the awaking of ancient weapons. Now, it will take the power of one eco-charged hero and one Relic-bound Goliath. (Plus one ottsel) To stop the awaking. Rated T
1. Prologue Pt 1

**Prologue Part 1: Mysterious Ruins**

 **Disclaimer, Knack, Jak and Daxter belong to playstation and naughtydog, all rights reserve.**

 **This story takes place in the Knack 2 storyline.**

* * *

 **Long before the civilization of man, there were two Precursor races who lived side by side, The Precursors studied and had excess to technology that could put modern cultures to shame.**

 **The first race studied Eco, A mysterious life energy that can make a person run quicker, fight harder, or even heal the most fatal of wounds. Eventually achieving immortality.**

 **The second, who lived beside them, were also immortal, due to the power of Relics, little bits and bobs that look like building blocks, in each of these tiny pieces was a bit of Relic Energy, a energy that _Binds_ things together, without Relic Energy, things would quite _literally_ fall to pieces. In it's own way, the Relics were as important as Eco, until one day...**

 **The two kingdoms suddenly burst into war, when they learned the planet they lived on weren't big enough for the both of them. After decades of bloodshed, the two kingdoms settled on an agreement.**

 **Using their combined powers, they _split_ the planet in two, right down the middle, one kingdom kept one half, while the other kept one for themselves. After eons, both races had vanish, living behind remains of their civilization... However, a prophecy said that one day, the last of these two races would unite these worlds once more...**

 **That time...is close at hand.**

* * *

A rock was pushed to the side as Knack opened a way for him, the Doctor and Lucas into the ruins. "Looks like's the place..." The Relic Golem said as he and his human friend step inside. "This is the only ruins that are this close to the edge of the world." Knack said before looking around, it was fairly dark, at the end was a broken bridge, on the end of the bridge was a podium.

"When the last of the race from before enters this chamber, the planet will become one once more"..." Doctor Vargas quoted. He then walked over to the podium and dusted it off, reveling half a globe embedded in the stand.

"Hey, its a map of the world." Lucas, the doctor's assistant and Knack's truest friend. "Wait, is that all there is here?" He said looking around. The two then began to debate the purpose of these ruins, Knack just shrugged as he walked over to the globe before giving it a curious tap.

And that's when it happened.

Suddenly, the glob flashed and the ruins around them began to glow with markings. The two humans were snapped out of their conversion when they notice the change. "Knack...What did you do?" Vargas asked.

"Uh...Something cool?" Knack sheepishly said before the ruins began to shake.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Jak hopped out of the air jet along with Daxter. "Ok, I think I found out something from these Precursor text I've been disciplining." Keira Hagai, A future green eco sage and Jak's "Girlfriend" said as she held the ancient scroll up to read it more clearly. "At the break between two worlds, a temple holds the key in uniting this world with what was lost." Keira then put the scroll away before leading the two into the cave. "I can't believe the Precursors were the ones who cut the world in half centuries ago."

"Should've ask them about that before they left for...wherever." Jak said as he recounted he and Daxter's past adventure. "If what Keira saying is true, we could bring half of an unexplored planet back to it's rightful place."

"Or, we could bring half of planet worth of troubles to this one!" Daxter shot back. Daxter was Jak's partner in crime. He was once a normal elf like him, but after falling into a vat of dark eco, he was mutated into a Precursor. "I don't like this Jak, Why would the Precursors cut a planet in two and hid it forever?" Daxter said before his pal walked ahead of him. The furry friend shrugged before running up to him and climbing onto his shoulder.

The two walked into the caves where they eventually entered the ruins, there, on the broken bridge at the end of the room, was a podium with a globe replica of the planet.

"That's it?" Daxter said before jumping off and landing on the podium. "This is what the Precursors meant? No fancy doohickeys just a stand and a globe!?" Daxter then spun around before exploding with anger. "We just traveled along the Edge for two days straight, just to find that the Precursor's left behind, A STAND AND GLOBE?!" He then raised his tail so he could sit on it, but just as his rear end made contact...

The globe came to life as it began to glow, the walls around began to glow with ancient runes, the wall behind the podium began to break apart until it gave away, showing the blue sky.

"Nice one Dax!" Jak yelled before Daxter got off and jumped to the space beside it.

"I didn't do anything! I demand a trial!" Daxter shouted before getting weird looks from the two. "What? This is a country of law."

Suddenly, Jak looked up and saw the rocks on the cave roof were giving away. "Look out!" He yelled before grabbing Daxter and tackling Keira to the ground out of harms way as a boulder crashed unto where she was standing. The room gave off a dazzling light as the shaking intensified.

"What...Is happening?" Jak said as the light started to approach them.

"...I have no idea." Daxter simply said before the light engulfed them and their world.

* * *

To be continued. Just an idea I had. Let me know what you think in the reviews.


	2. Prologue Pt 2

**Prologue Part 2: First Contact**

 **Disclaimer, Knack, Jak and Daxter belong to playstation and naughtydog, all rights reserve.**

 **This story takes place in the Knack 2 storyline.**

* * *

Knack got up as the earthquake and blinding light stopped. "Are you two alright?" The golem asked the two as they shakily got up.

"*Huff* We're fine Knack." The Doctor said catching his breath.

"Hey, look!" Lucas said pointing to behind Knack, he turned and saw that the broken bridge was now complete. with similer structures and a podium to their side.

"Well, this is odd." Doctor Vargas said as he began to step across.

On the other side, Jak, Daxter and Keira were hiding behind the boulder that nearly crushed them. Daxter was peering out from behind the boulder watching the three. "Jak, next time we go to a mysterious ruins, bring a foldable chair for me, Okay!?" He shouted to his friend. But quickly covered his mouth when he realized the mysterious trio could hear him.

Suddenly, A hand made out of Relics grabbed the Otsel and pulled him screaming towards Knack. "Hey guys, you gotta see what I found." Knack said holding up the thrashing Otsel.

"Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!" Daxter screamed before attempting to bite Knack's hand to break his grip, however, the only thing he manage to break was his own jaw. "Owwwwwww..." He moaned as he held his chin.

"Is it...Talking?" Lucas said as he poked Daxter on the head.

"Fascinating..." Doctor Vargas said kneeling to get a good at the creature.

"They don't seem threating..." Keira said to Jak, to which he nodded.

"I better go talk to them before Dax screams his lungs out." Jak said before getting out of cover. "Hey, mind putting my friend down? He has a thing about being manhandled." He asked as he caught the group's attention.

"Oh, sorry." Knack said before dropping Daxter on the stone ground. The Otsel quickly ran back to Jak to climb onto his shoulder and hid behind his head.

"That thing is made out of rocks!" Daxter said pointing at Knack. "Kill, or smash it! Do anything!" Daxter then hid behind Jak's head cowering.

"Don't worry about him. His first instinct when dealing with anything unknown is to blast it into tiny pieces." Jak said to the three. "Names Jak, this here is Daxter and that over there is Keira." Keira then stepped out of hiding.

"Uh, okay..." Knack said before introducing himself. "I call myself Knack." He then gestured to the two humans behind him. "Lucas, Doctor Vargas."

"Knack, huh?" Jak said as Daxter calmed down.

Daxter then hopped down and got between the two. "Jak and Knack?" Daxter said gesturing to the two heroes. "Talk about originality in naming." He said to himself. "Now can someone tell me what's going on here!?"

* * *

A few minutes later, the group was outside, the space where the break in their worlds were filled, it seemed like both parts of the group's worlds have been combined. "That temple we were in must have been link to your's guys' temple in this world." Keira theorize to Lucas and Vargas. "And by activated them, is pulled our worlds together."

"And not a crack to be seen." Lucas said peering over the edge of the cliff near the merged ruins. Seeing no traces of an earthquake.

"It's like the planet was suppose to be like this." Knack suggested. "Question is...Why was it broken in the first place?"

"Oh my god!" Keira yelled realizing something. "Everyone in Haven City must be freaking out right now!"

"We better tell them what's happening." Jak added before turning to walk away. He then turned to the Doctor. "Let's stay in touch."

"Here, take this communicator, It'll allow us to keep in touch." Keira said before handing Lucas a device.

"We'll meet up later when everything calms down." Knack said before Jak nodded.

After a brief farewell, the two groups set off towards their homes, unaware that this event was a prelude to the coming storm.

...That...was two months ago.

* * *

 **Two Months Later.**

After a treaty was sighed with the two governments of NewHaven and Haven City. Trading began, with Haven City trading eco energy with NewHaven for Relics and Sunstones, the two governments were handling the event, now known as **The Merge** And working towards a peaceful future.

"Are we there yet...?" Daxter said as he stared out of Ryder's plane window. Knack, now shrunk into his two ft. form, was sitting beside him with Jak. The three along with Lucas and his uncle Ryder were heading out for their regular Sunday hike. "I don't know why we go out every Sunday for a hike! I could be at home! Watching the Comedy Channel! AND EATING POPCORN SHRIMP!" He yelled.

"Come on, Dax." Jak began. "You know what Samos would say..." He then quoted him in a old man voice. "The body is only as good as it is healthy" This hike will help us stay in shape in case anything comes up."

"Samos..." Ryder began hearing the name. "He and his daughter are working with Vargas, Right?"

"Yep, their trying to find a link between Eco and Relic Energy, turns out it's Relic Energy that's give Eco a long lasting effect." Lucas explained. " **Without that tiny bit of Relic Energy holding it together, The Eco would just break apart and dissipate."**

"Eco and Relics, They're the same thing!" Daxter complained before looking at Knack. "And I don't see why the Blockhead's coming along with us! The guy only has to grow to the size of a building and he can finish the hike in ten steps!"

Knack looked at the Otsel before shrugging. _"Where the fun in that?"_ He thought, He couldn't speak while little, since he needed Relics to form vocal cords. He then looked out the window as the the plane made a turn.

"Is that the place?" Ryder said pointing to the waterwork village.

"Yep, land at the docks." Lucas said, there was a reason he chose this place for the hike. The plane then skidded to a stop across the water before pulling up to the docks.

As everyone got out. Knack began to try to get at the cargo latch on the underside of the plane, but was too short to reach the handle. "Are you about ready yet?" Lucas asked Knack, He let him know that he just needed a minute with a hand sign.

"Is there a reason you chose this place for our hike?" Ryder asked his nephew.

"If I told you that, if would spoil the surprise." Lucas countered.

"Ooh, wouldn't want that."

"Kick it into gear Knack." Lucas said just as Knack grabbed the handed and jolted it loose. A waterfall of Relics then tumbled onto him.

"It's a good thing we can carry a cargo hull full of Relics for Knack." Jak said as he lean against the side of the plane. "Still, it couldn't hurt to grab some more along the way."

"Good idea..." Knack said as he finished growing to six ft. tall. "Let's get this day started." He said before the group began to follow Lucas.


End file.
